


The Third Killer Killer

by DaughterOfEvil158



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, If I had to put this in a category I place it in the dark comedy genre, Murder, Other characters will be tagged when they appear, Out of Character, Please Don't Take This Seriously, brief oc in the first chapter who's only there to be killed, but Makoto's a serial killer in this so. that shouldn't be a surprise, i try but. sometimes you gotta ignore the rules for story purposes, i'm just trying to have fun, inaccurate representaions of japanese law and society probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfEvil158/pseuds/DaughterOfEvil158
Summary: Makoto Naegi is just another average teenage boy. He enjoys watching what's popular on TV and listens to what's popular on the radio. Most importantly, he's the last person one would assume is out killing people in his free time, even if it's in self-defense. In most cases, that would be a correct assumption.Not in this case.~~(AU where Makoto happens to be one of the people with the moniker of "Killer Killer," a known serial killer who only targets other killers. Will have spoilers for the first two games, Ultra Despair Girls, DR3: Sides Future and Despair, and  DR Gaiden: Killer Killer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Third Killer Killer

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday and I get to write whatever self-indulgent fanfic I want  
> I'll probably keep writing for this, depending on if I get more ideas.
> 
> The lines in italics are quotes from the first game's prologue. Jirou and Fujiwara were taken from lists of common first and family names, respectively.

For most people in the city, it was just another rainy afternoon. Children were splashing in puddles on their way home from school, while teens without club activities rushed to get home before their school bags got too soaked. Those who had work that day glanced out the window, hoping that the rain would let up by the time they got off. Others were inside, enjoying the calming sound.

For most people, it was an average day. For Jirou Fujiwara, age 32, it was his last day alive. Unaware of this fact, he kept waiting at the alleyway’s entrance. The man kept glancing around at the few people passing by, clutching his umbrella handle and tapping his foot in irritation. He had been messaging someone online who was looking for some rare manga, but apparently, they were a no-show. He turned, ready to leave when—

"Hey! Please wait, sir!"

_Before we go any farther, I guess I should introduce myself._

Turning, he saw the person he had been waiting for for the last 30 minutes running towards him; a young teen, about 5’3” if he had to guess, with light brown hair. The boy eventually came to a stop in front of him, panting and clutching his knees. “I-I’m sorry for being late. I missed-I missed the first train and had to wait for the next one. I h-hope I didn’t make you wait too long.”

“It’s fine. I'm just glad you showed up,” Jirou replied, trying to hide his annoyance. He gestured towards a box sitting deeper in the alleyway, underneath an awning. "I didn't want to keep carrying it while I waited, so I left it there where the roof can protect it from the rain. Shall we?”

Hazel eyes glanced around nervously, noticing the lack of pedestrians around before the younger seemed to calm down. “Alright.” He headed into the alleyway, with Jirou right behind him, before kneeling in front of the box. “Um, I’ve got the money in my wallet, if you’ll give me a minu-ack!!”

Jirou pushed him to the ground and in a quick, practiced motion, took off his belt and wrapped it around the boy’s neck. There was nothing he enjoyed more than watching his victim’s eyes as they realized he was going to kill them, and they were powerless to stop him. After so many years of taking orders from all the people in his life, he relished having control in these moments.

“Please, don't do this," the teen begged, only to have the belt tightened slowly around his neck as Jirou stared down with a manic smile.

_My name’s Makoto Naegi._

"P-please…" he whispered again, but this time, it sounded resigned. Jirou laughed and was about to tug with all his strength—maybe he'd break a neck this time, those were always fun—when pain blossomed in his abdomen. Confused, he looked down, only to find a knife buried deep in his gut.

"What..?" He muttered softly, before the knife was pulled out of his stomach, only to plunge in again, this time in between his ribs. Letting out a gasp as blood filled his lung, Jirou released the belt and collapsed to the side.

_As you can see, I’m nothing but a hopelessly average high school student._

Makoto quickly took in a few deep breaths before slowly getting back on his feet. He stood over Fujiwara with his knife clutched tightly in one hand. With the other, he reached under his hoodie and pulled something out before dropping it by the man's face.

Jirou's face went even paler when he saw what it was. A mask. A full-face, plastic mask of a pink-haired cartoonish girl.

"'No! It can't be!' That's...roughly what you're thinking, right?" the teen asked casually, leaning down to make eye contact. "Well, I'm sorry to say that it is."

_Average on the outside, average on the inside._

"N-no...please," the older man gasped out. He quickly regretted this when Makoto turned around and picked up the discarded belt.

"Please what? Help you? Why should I listen to you, when you didn't do the same to me or any of the others you killed?" And with that, Makoto began strangling his would-be killer with his own belt.

_But you know, if I have any kind of “strong point,” so to speak…_

Once he was certain Fujiwara was dead, either through blood loss or lack of oxygen, Makoto stood up and went to the box again, opening it slowly. "Dammit!" he yelled upon finding the box empty. Muttering exasperatedly, he went to a nearby puddle to rinse the blood of his knife before placing it back. "Just my luck, huh? The one guy I could find that was selling the first 3 volumes of The Bomb Inside Her in full color, and he turned out to be lying!"

_I’d say I’m a little more gung-ho than other people._

Makoto fumed for a minute before perking back up. "Well, I'm sure I can find something else to give Komaru for her birthday. I can't just give up here when I've still got a week to get a gift!"

Turning, he left the alleyway to return home.

**Author's Note:**

> In case someone doesn't know, the localization team changed Killer Killer's name to Sparkling Justice for reasons I don't know, which is why I used the MO as described in the game.


End file.
